


An Idea with Some Merit

by lesyeuxverts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesyeuxverts/pseuds/lesyeuxverts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had seemed like a perfectly good idea at the time, when they were flush with champagne and the success of Kingsley's first post-war speech.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Idea with Some Merit

The problem started, Snape decided, when they invited Potter into their bed. It had seemed like a perfectly good idea at the time, when they were flush with champagne and the success of Kingsley's first post-war speech. Potter had been quiet and almost tolerable, dressed in green robes that sparkled under the light of the chandeliers.   
  
He fit into Snape's arms during the obligatory dance together - it was routine, now, the Hero's dance with the Death Eater, but it still made a good show for the papers. Harry blushed and stumbled when the reporter for the _Daily Prophet_ flashed a picture of them, and hid his face in Snape's shoulder.   
  
"I wish they'd stop."   
  
"You should get used to it." Nothing would change - nothing substantive had ever changed in the world, as far as Snape knew. Potter would always be the wizarding world's darling, coddled and adored, and Snape would always be the villain. He tightened his grip on Potter's arms and sneered down at him. "You'll have to deal with it for the rest of your life ... the price that you pay for being _Saint Potter_."   
  
"I wish I could run away, then. I'm not - I'm not the hero that they want me to be," he said. "I'm just Harry."   
  
"Nonsense," Snape said, but it seemed like a much better idea after two glasses of fine whiskey. Kingsley threw an arm around Snape's shoulder and leaned in close under the pretext of refilling his glass.   
  
"Look at Potter dance with that girl," he said. "Stiff as a board and twice as uncomfortable to lie with. I don't fancy being her tonight."  
  
Potter stumbled in the middle of the dance and used it as an excuse to slip away from the girl, limping to the edge of the ballroom. He found a house elf with a tray full of champagne flutes and snagged two of them, downing them one after the other. When he looked up and saw Snape watching him, he only glared and grabbed another glass of champagne.   
  
"I don't know," Snape said. "He _does_ have spirit ... you have to admit that much."   
  
"If I didn't know better, I'd think you fancied him, yourself." Kingsley's breath was warm on Severus's cheek and his arm tightened around Severus's shoulder. "He's a handsome young man."   
  
"Not nearly half so handsome as that, and not nearly as superior as he seems to think." Severus pushed away Kingsley's arm and pointedly looked away from the boy, finishing off his whiskey. "Spare me _Saint Potter_ for at least one evening, please."   
  
Kingsley only laughed at him and, refilling his whiskey again before abandoning him, strode out onto the dance floor. He snagged Potter for a dance easily, and Severus was left to scowl and drink and watch them. They made a pretty pair, he would admit that one - Kingsley tall and graceful, and Potter was at least a competent dancer when he wasn't with that Weasley girl. His robes shone in the light as Kingsley led him through a basic waltz, and he didn't stumble once.   
  
He was smiling and breathless when Kingsley led him back to the table, and he was halfway to handsome, with his cheeks flushed and his eyes sparkling. "That was amazing," he gushed, dropping into the chair next to Severus's.   
  
"I enjoyed dancing with you," Kingsley said. "Perhaps you'd care to repeat the experience sometime?"   
  
A house elf brought whiskey for all of them, and Severus drank his in one gulp. This was a mistake – a disaster of Potteresque proportions. If Kingsley thought for one instant that Severus was going to go along with his plan…. "If I'm to be subjected to the vapid fawning that Potter always inspires, I need more alcohol."   
  
"Now, Severus, Harry here is a fine young man. Your scorn is completely out of place - he's not to be judged by his father's-"   
  
"I am judging him on his own demerits, I assure you. He's a reckless, impudent _brat_ and I'd sooner kiss a Dementor than-"   
  
"So you have thought about kissing him."   
  
When Severus stared at him in shocked silence, Kingsley laughed and put a hand on his elbow, helping him to his feet. "In that case ... I think you've had too much to drink, Severus. We'd better retire for the evening."   
  
Severus _had_ had too much to drink - the room spun around him as Kingsley led him out of the room, and he didn't notice that Potter was accompanying them until he was flat on his bed, with two mouths moving over his skin.   
  
Severus put a hand on Potter's messy hair, trying to push him away. "If you think that-"   
  
The room was spinning as Kingsley worked his way down Severus's stomach to his cock and it spun faster when Potter kissed him breathless.   
  
The situation was entirely out of control, Severus decided - but perhaps inviting Potter to their bed hadn't been the worst idea, after all.   
  
Severus relaxed as the two men held him, the one kissing him and stroking his cock and the other behind him and pressing into him, fucking him hard enough to make him moan.   
  
Yes, he decided. The idea did have some merit after all.


End file.
